Walls are usually built by erecting studding of wood or metal. Electrical wiring extends between the studs and terminates in usually rectangular electrical wall boxes. After the work on the inside of the wall is complete, including electrical, plumbing and insulation work, wallboard is erected and secured to the studs.
Access must be achieved to the electric boxes behind the wallboard. The most usual way of achieving this access is to knock a hole in the wall near the center of the box and use a handsaw to cut out the required opening. The problem with a handsaw is that it is slow and leads to errors. If the opening is sawed too large, the cover plate will not obscure it. Repair of such an over-cut requires further time, material and skill. Thus, it is desirable to quickly cut a hole of the required size and shape at the precise position over an electrical wall box to permit access to that box. The device of this invention achieves that result.